Legends Fight! Males vs Females!
by Silver the Flygon
Summary: It's the Centennial Legendary Males vs. Females fight and it's gearing up to be a big one! Who will win males or females...? Also, what is going to happen between certain relations between certain legends...?
1. Morning

Today we wake up on an abnormally hot, sunny day; the Starly are chirping, the Bidoof and Budew are frolicking about and in the Hall of Origin, the Legendary Pokemon are waking up like they do everyday.

Except today was July 1st, the day the Centennial Male vs. Female Fight is on and each gender is staying with the respective side. Males stay with the other males and females stay with the other females; whom of which had forced the males' to take residence the night before in the East Wing, or otherwise known as the Guest Wing to them all. All except Azelf who they had no luck even getting _into _his room; so they let him be... for now. The females also knew Mew was in there and that he was hiding with Azelf, like the coward he really was.  
Currently, the females were discussing how to beat the males of the Hall up. Terrifyingly.

"So girls? What's the big game plan? Just beat the crud out of the males?"

"Is there really anything else we **_could _**do to the males?"

"Well then, how should we kick out first?"

"How bout' Darkrai? He's always speaking against us females and is always putting down Cressy!"

"Yeah! How do you think I feel! You know what I'll feel after drop kicking his sack using a vase!"

"Down with the males! Down with the males! Down with the males!"

The girls repeated their screams to unite themselves, which also had the effect of garnering the attention of the males _in the other side of the place._ Five. Kilometers. Away.

_**With the Males...**_

_"Down with the males... down with the males... down with the males..."_

"You guys hear that?" Darkrai asked, scared of the fact that the females are chanting in his brain.

"Yeah, I hear it too; they really want to hurt all of us... hopefully we gain the upper hand and not the lower... losses..." As Giratina ended this, all the males shuddered in harmony; scared for their rucksacks being crushed inward.

"Welp, we're screwed... any thoughts Entei?" Raikou asked his fellow, who had a... scrunched look on his face.

"I get the feeling that Suicune is going to kill me because of earlier... problems..." Raikou looked at Entei droop down, as if in pain.

"Is it because you two had that argument?" Entei looked up and nodded.

"Our relationship is going down the tube... if she fights me... what do I do?" Raikou turned and started to walk away, wanting to talk to someone else but gave a hint to Entei as he left him.

"Let her take her anger out on you, she'll want you not to fight back." As he finished he rounded the hallway corner.

While this was going on, Darkrai was trying to comfort himself by talking to Mewtwo, one of his closest friends in the Hall despite his... eccentrics.

"You shouldn't be that scared of the girls, I'm not and you don't see me fretting about my lower parts." Mewtwo lectured his friend.

"Yes but the only female that really hates you is Deoxys and you're both equally matched while almost _**every single girl **_hates my guts." responded Darkrai, who was riddled with despair.

"Well, it's not my fault for pissing them off. Now, I'm off to go and get ready to pummel Deoxys, you should talk to my subject if you want company."

Mewtwo was about to teleport when Darkrai asked this: "Subject! Who!"

"Genesect of course." And with that, he teleported to who-knows-where.

In one of the East Wing kitchens, Jirachi was cooking breakfast, albeit with an accident or two, while Manaphy watched from nearby.

"Hey Jirachi, you think Phione would fight me?" Jirachi turned to him with an extremely puzzled look on his face.

"Why would she do that, I expect her to keep you safe, not hurt you. She looks up to you, she'd never kill you unless it was a zombie apocalypse or something." Manaphy looked weirded out by the last part of Jirachi's statement.

"Have you been watching zombie movies lately?" He asked the Wish-maker, who had just finished cooking up rice balls for the both of them.

"Just Shaun of the Dead and Zombieland. Why?"

"When this is all over, I'm giving those DVDs to Azelf."

In the nearby common room, Palkia and Giratina were talking about a certain sibling and their own mother.

"You think Dialga and Arceus will team up and beat the ever loving snot out of us?" Palkia asked.

"Arceus could beat me up one-million times, I still love her and she doesn't like me. Maybe I should show dominance." Giratina said, completely ignoring the question asked by his brother; which annoyed him.

"Giratina! Giratina pay attention to what I said! ***sigh***... **YO GIRA!**" Palkia yelled, finally attaining his brother's attention.

"What do you want! Can't you tell I'm thinking!" He yelled in fury.

"I asked you if you think Arceus and Dialga are going to murder us. Answer me please."

"You know what I think..." Giratina slammed his tail into Palkia, knocking him away and out as well. "I think you're annoying..."

* * *

This will be the first of three chapter's, one with the males, one with the females and the fight itself.  
I might make a one-shot of Azelf and Mew during the fight but it doesn't seem like I can find a plot for them so...

Oh yeah! Until I finish this fight story, the journals are postponed but there will be more to come so don't worry.

-Silver the Flygon


	2. In a Blue Room

**EEE! EEE! EEE! EEE! _SMASH!_**

_There goes another alarm clock...  
_

This was a normal morning for Azelf, the alarm blares and she usually destroys it to shut it up. A routine she's been doing for some time without ever coming out of the rut.

"Did you really have to smash it into a wall to quiet it? There's a button you know, you could just press that psychically." Oh yes, this wasn't just any morning for Azelf; Mew was staying in her room until tomorrow to keep himself safe. Mostly from Celebi...

"I do what I want Mew... wait... when'd you get up?" She got up from her bed, which was a small twin-sized bed adorned with light-blue sheets and a cyan pillow for the head. Mew was sleeping on the ground with a spare pillow and an amber blanket to wrap himself in, which he still was wrapped in.

"I usually get up before seven o'clock, I just woke up a couple of minutes before the alarm went off. I didn't even get to the bathroom yet and it rang." As Azelf looked to him, he was floating in front of the bathroom door; exactly where he was going before the sudden interruption.

"Well we're awake now. You go do what you have to do in there and I'll make some breakfast; Ramen noodles." Mew had a look of disgust, obviously not taking a liking to the life of the quick meals Azelf lives off of. Mostly because she doesn't like socialization.

"N-no thanks! I'll just drink some lemonade! It's healthier!" He then went into the bathroom, while Azelf just shrugged and got one cup of noodles out for herself out from a lower drawer of a cabinet, poured some water from a bottle and placed in the microwave, which was above the mini-fridge.

In the bathroom, or really the half-bathroom, Mew was taking up to brush his teeth while pondering over why Azelf is basically a hermit in the Hall.

_All Azelf does is hide in his room everyday and play video games. Or draw art on his computer. Or makes a LP or something like that. Is he hiding something something using these habits of his?_

Once Mew was done, he put his toothbrush back where it belongs, his bathroom, and went back into the main room, where Azelf had already half-finished 'his' noodles.

"Oh, uhh... your lemonade is on top of the fridge. Also, can you put the sheet down now? It's starting to annoy me." At this, Mew draped over his pillow and grabbed the lemonade; then going to where Azelf was sitting, which was in front of her T.V.

The two just floated/sat in total silence while they ate/drink their respective breakfasts'. It highly awkward every time because they usually ate alone.

To break the silence, Mew decided to ask something.  
"Hey Azelf?" 'He' turned his attention to Mew, "Why do like being holed up here in your room? You could always come out and play with me! Or hang out with us small legends!" Mew only got a stare in response, to which he nervously chuckled at.

As Azelf turned 'his' attention back to the T.V, he answered Mew with a short sentence: "I'm not a socialite."

Mew could only ponder on why Azelf doesn't like socializing when they both heard what sounded to be fighting nearby.

The fight was on.

* * *

Okay instead of going for a direct approach, I procrastinate! *shakes head* I r a failure! I know I said I would do the females first but I wanted to add what Mew and Azelf were doing before this all starts.

Scratch postponing the journals, I'm gonna make them still but it'll take some time.

-Silver the Flygon


	3. Fight!

Chaos. Pure chaos.

That was what could be described at the moment as the legends fight each other, or really the males fight the females and vice versa.

The most powerful attacks were flying past, whizzing over the heads of some, slamming it the bodies of others'.

There were some one on one fights going on instead of random targeting and one of the main ones was the fight between Arceus and Giratina.

"Come on Arceus, we don't have to fight to go on a date. I'll let you win _if _you go out with me." Giratina negotiated with Arceus, confidant he'll win and get a date.

But Arceus had other plans.

"I will not! I will never go on a date with you! Judgement!" Arceus shouted as she released her all powerful attack upon the lovestruck Giratina, flinging him into the wall but this was not enough to take him out; being her opposite, it didn't do as much as she hoped for.

"Well now, let's not play **hard To GET!" **He yelled while flinging an Aura Sphere at Arceus, who changed into her Ghost-type form to take the least damage.

"You won't learn will you? Will then, Punishment!" After slamming into Giratina with that attack, she had a furious look on her face as he got back up, but with more damage then before.

"I'm just getting started Arcy." She narrowed her eyes at this comment and released a Hyper Beam just for him.

"**Don't. Call. Me.** **Arcy.**" She said with a venomous tone. Gearing up for another attack, Giratina chuckling as he knows he hit a nerve.

_'She'll grow on it.' _He thought with a small laugh as he dodged another Punishment.

{|}{|}{|}

Around the corner in another hallway, another duo were having their ultimate showdown.

Mewtwo and Deoxys.

They both were wordlessly staring each other down, and for a relevant reason; they were both waiting for each other to strike.

"I know you want to. You always wanted to hurt me. Go ahead and strike first." Mewtwo said in his emotionless tone, slicing through the silence.

Deoxys wasn't fazed what-so-ever and stood stiff in her Defense-form, obviously waiting for a surprise strike. "Why don't you lab boy? You've always wanted to teach me a lesson- why not now?" She said in an haughty voice, trying to evoke a response from Mewtwo.

Mewtwo though wasn't amused and still didn't try for a first strike, although he dodged out of the way of a stray Hyper Beam; as did Deoxys. Both them ended up ninety-degrees of their original positions and still locked into their immense stare-down/taunting session.

But Deoxys had an idea as she saw what was behind Mewtwo's current spot.

"Hey Mewtwo." She said, once again in her haughty tone, which still did not evoke a response, but had brung his full attention back to her from looking at who shot the energy beam.

_'Perfect.' _Once Mewtwo put his attention back to her, she used psychic on the object behind him, a wooden door, and made it slam into his back effortlessly, stunning him for a second; which was all Deoxys needed for her first strike.

Shifting into Attack-forme, she flew at him with a Psycho Boost charged; flinging it at him when she was in point blank range so as not to miss.  
Mewtwo had no time to dodge the full on attack and flew into the room behind him, a bare spare room. Perfect for their private match.

He got back up and used Psychic on Deoxys, slamming her into the wall. She got right back up in her Speed-forme and used an Agility-Zen Headbutt combo to force him into the back wall.

As he got out, Deoxys had gone to the other side of the room, using Recover in the little time she had. Mewtwo, despite the multiple attacks, was relatively okay but had a few bruises.

They both thought the same thing as they charged at each other: _'I'm just getting warmed up.'_

{|}{|}{|}

In a different portion of the wing, a classic rivalry had started a fight between two legends known for their feud.

Groudon and Kyogre.

Both had moderately damaged each and subsequently returned blow for blow every move at this point, trying to wear the other down. But this was not the case for this fight as the one of them had an advantage as his back-up arrived in the form of the large green sky-dragon- Rayquaza.

"Your lucky this is a male against female fight Groudon or else I would hurt the both of you. For this fight I'll help." And so he did. Their attacks combined were proving to be too much for Kyogre but before she could get knocked out, another legend decided to drop in on Rayquaza and Groudon; quite literally it must be said.

"Blizzard!" A large gust of sheer cold wind smashed it's way through the Ozone and Continent Pokemon, severely damaging them. Right behind the large gust of frosty wind was Articuno, who swooped in to help Kyogre.

Weakly, Kyogre looked up to the frost bird, who smirked at the gesture. "Leave them to me. Zapdos and Moltres are killing each other so I'm in the clear to help you."

Kyogre made a small nod in response and blacked out right after. Articuno then went on an icy rampage against the two others' of the Weather trio.

_'I hope you two like ice cream. Because the both of you are about to become popsicles.' _She thought to herself as she launched two more Ice Beams', both of which hit their marks and had the effect of freezing both Groudon and Rayquaza.

Proud of her work, she went off to find someone else to freeze.

{|}{|}{|}

Even though they were small, the small legends of the Hall were putting up the biggest fights, with a constant stream of powerful attacks being launched at each other.

Already both Victini, Manaphy were down for the count, leaving only Jirachi to fend himself from the girls', whom of which had lost Uxie and Meleotta. Despite this, the odds were still somewhat balanced with only Mesprit, Celebi, and Shaymin to launch hopeless attacks against the half-steel Wish-maker.

And shockingly to him, his constant stream of bad luck had seemingly gone on hiatus for the fight as nothing bad has happened to him to knock him out as of yet.

_'Whatever is keeping me from getting knocked out by a pot or a vase; thank you.' _He thought as he launched another Flash Cannon at Shaymin, who was already weak from fighting, knocking her out; leaving only the Emotion and Time-Traveler Pokemon to deal with Jirachi.

"Jirachi... you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Celebi said in a sweet tone, distracting Jirachi for a second; enough for Mesprit to crudely pull off a tackle, the only thing she could possibly do to even hurt him, and even then it didn't do much but knock him off-balance.

"Unfair! I was holding out on using this but if you two wanna play dirty, so shall I! Doom Desire!" Jirachi was then engulfed by a bright white ball of pure light which then found it's way into the two female pixies, frozen in fear, and slammed into them. As it did so, the ball of light exploded in a great shower of little balls of shimmering light, leaving it's wake the unconscious, and slightly charred, forms of Mesprit and Celebi.

"Wow, I-I won! I won! Yes I-" **_SMASH! Thud..._**As he was celebrating, out of nowhere, a frying pan slammed into Jirachi's face at around Mach one, knocking him out immediately.

With that unexpected knock-out, there was silence- except for the random thumps of harsh attacks against the pure marble walls of the Hall.

{|}{|}{|}

At this point, a large chunk of each side was out of commission. It was becoming the closest fight between the males and females, unlike the prior where the males where utterly destroyed. Something was egging them all on, everyone was battling with a lot more heart than initially when the fight started.

Ho-oh had barely come out on top against her counterpart, Lugia. But her fight was over until her new attacker stopped firing random Thunderbolts at her.

Raikou, despite the fact that Ho-oh created him, was firing away blindly at the Rainbow Maker and it was definitely making it hard for her to fight him.

Then the inevitable happened: Raikou hit her. In Ho-oh's already weakened state, the random Thunderbolt coursed through her like a power line, instantly knocking her out.

Nearby, Cresslia had just barely finished off her counterpart, and saw what had happened in front of her; only to have to dodge a millisecond later a random Hyper Beam, seemingly aimed at no one.

_'Where are these random Hyper Beams coming from?'_

{|}{|}{|}

Arceus was mad. **Really** **_MAD_**.  
Giratina wasn't going down without a fight, probably because he wants a date, and her attacks weren't fazing him as much as she hoped. She was so enraged, she had forgotten one principle.

Normal attacks don't affect Ghost-types. And vice-versa.

Giratina remembered this and used Aura Sphere and Dragon Claw to make up for this but Arceus was going all out and the only move that actually could damage Giratina was Punishment and she wasn't so focused on using that as much as Hyper Beam.

_'Arcy needs to calm down, she's forgetting her basics.' _Giratina thought to himself as he dodged another of her rare Punishment's.

Though he thought he was in the clear, Arceus had run herself out of energy to use Hyper Beam but had enough for one more Judgement and due to the fact it was by plate that the move's type was determined, she changed into a Dark-type to get the full advantage against Giratina; who was watching in fear as she charged up her Judgement for _him._

**"To get the point across to you Giratina, this will surely be ENOUGH!"** She yelled, firing the Judgement right at Giratina, who was too slow to get out of the way of his doom.

_'There goes the date.' _He thought before the attack hit something that wasn't him.

As the light faded, he saw that his best friend Kyurem (They're both exiles, who knew each other existed?) had taken the hit but was relatively okay as he wasn't as marred as Giratina was.

"I owe you that much, now go get that date you want. That Judgement bites!" He said, stomping off to find someone else to fight/tear apart.

At this point, Arceus had no strength to stand and was kneeling, but Giratina wasn't perfect either, limping on all three of his right feet. As he got up to her, her eyes were closing, signaling that she was about to black out and the second he got to her, she fell to the ground, out of energy, out of strength and plain knocked out.

All Giratina could do was sit next to his fallen opposite.

_'Looks like I might get that date.' _He thought he wry smirk on his face.

{|}{|}{|}

After Raikou had left Ho-oh, he had gained the attention of one Suicune and despite the fact that he had an advantage, was losing.

...Or really, was throwing in the towel for his love- sorta at least. He was still fighting back, albeit weakly.

"You know you're an absolute moron? What did I see in you!?" She yelled at him, using Aurora Beam just after, striking him dead on. Raikou sent out a weak Thunderbolt which did minor damage.

"You saw me. And you thought it was funny. I thought that was the Raikou you liked!" He said, in an effort to get her back, but it was becoming a lost cause as she attacked once more, this time with Extrasensory.

"Well I don't think it's all fun and games anymore! Your don't act anymore serious than Mew and to me, childish isn't something **like!" **She roared before biting into Raikou with an Ice Fang, severely damaging him.

But a thought popped into his head as the pain rushed through.

_'If she wants me to be serious, I can be serious. I was holding back for her but she didn't notice. I'm sorry Suicune, but if you want a serious me, you'll get one.' _He got up despite the chilling sensation and sent out a, now wholehearted, Discharge; knocking back the Aurora Pokemon a few meters.

"You want me to be serious? Well, let's see how you can handle if I fight seriously." Before Suicune could register what he said, he had sank his teeth into her, charged with electricity, and let it all course through her; greatly damaging her.

She weakly got up with a shocked look on her face, electricity still sparking through her body, and saw that Raikou had a look of half-anger and half... half...

...half-sadness.

Before she could take a step towards him, a large shock went through her.

Paralyzation.

Frozen in her spot, she could see him quietly walk up to her and, out of nowhere, put down a Cheri Berry for her to eat. He then stalked off, possibly to go somewhere _alone_.

{|}{|}{|}

As the day grew near four in the afternoon, almost all of the legends were out of the battle. And when making the headcount of who's left, Phione (who volunteered to not battle and be the nurse, much to Manaphy's relief.), noticed that only two legends were not accounted for.

"Hey everyone!? Has anyone seen Mewtwo and Deoxys?" Everyone stopped chatting and looked at each other, realizing that the fight could e won or lost for either side via whoever wins between the duo.

Back at the room they were fighting, the wall's were full of holes and the flooring had plenty of impact marks on it. The two had been fighting for some time and were close to exhaustion but neither gave up; wanting to one-up the other they keep fighting, still matching blow for blow.

Breathing heavily, Mewtwo had his arms out in a fighting position, mostly so he can easily throw Aura Sphere's and the occasional Psycho Cut.

Deoxys was in her Normal-forme, as it's balanced enough for her to dodge, defend and attack in this form but it wasn't enough to stop from getting hit or the exhaustion they were both starting to get the effects of.

"What's... wrong... labby... boy... getting... tired..." She said, breath heavy from the long fight.

"I'm... okay... what about... you?" Also breathing heavily.

The two of them were already weak from exhaustion, all the other has to do is one hit and they win but they both knew better than to attack blindly...

But Deoxys formed a simple plan.

"Hey... Mewtwo... I.. think.. you outta... watch out... for the wall behind you..." And it worked.

Mewtwo fell for the ruse, turning around to look at the wall, afraid it would collapse on him, only to get slammed into the very thing he looked at by his opponent.  
It was all that was needed to knock him out.

The girls had won.

{|}{|}{|}

Everyone in the makeshift infirmary, which was in the meeting hall of all places, were waiting for whomever won the fight. Mewtwo or Deoxys.

They got their answer when Deoxys came in dragging the clone into the infirmary, throwing him onto a bed and jumping into one herself.

"Don't. Bother. Me." She said, voice muffled by the pillow her face was buried within. It didn't matter, the males already knew what was coming and a few of the females were about to strike when...

"Wait! Where's Raikou, how'd I miss him!" Phione called out, noticing in her most recent headcount that the Thunder Pokemon was not accounted for.

The irony was sweet and to the males, it was sweet, sweet salvation. They get to choose what happens to the females and they all agreed to be served a luxury meal, courtesy of the all-_female _staff.

With Raikou still not in the infirmary, it is assumed by default he is roaming and therefore won. And because he _had _fought at least one of the other legends, he officially was apart, despite how Suicune described him running off and possibly sulking in a room alone. But that did raise a question or two. Mostly from the girls, as they knew how their relationship was going.

"The short story is, I told him why I don't like him anymore and he lashed out and now- he's sad that he hurt me, probably." She explained, still in pain from the massive shock the Thunder Fang generated.

Over with Giratina and Arceus, the Creator was just coming to when she saw where she was, and then realized what happened and grimace; or to at least to the best of her abilities.

He had noticed and went up to her. When she got knocked out, he purposely quit and dragged her back to the infirmary, despite the fact that she would've been teleported if he left her; but he insisted he wanted to be noble although everyone knows that he just wanted to carry her.

"Hey Arcy, you wanna know what we're doing sometime in the near future? A date. You, me, and Hotel grand Lake. How bout' it?"

"Can I say no? Giratina, I didn't promise tha- what's that?" She questioned as Giratina pulled out of nowhere, a tape recorder.

"I think I remember, oh, and my best friend the tape recorder did too!" He then pressed play.

_"Arceus, if I win in a fight against you, will you go on a date with me?"_

_"Okay, but you have to beat me into submission first and you **know **how hard it is to beat me."  
_

_"Whatever you say."  
_

"Crap. I really did promise that. I guess... I guess I owe you **_*gulp*_**a date..." She said with a depressed tone, knowing that she can't back on the promise she made.

* * *

Even though the day's excitement had ended, their was still some things left to be done. The legends for now separated and went back to their respective rooms and rested for tonight's dinner, where the winner of the fight, the males', get to be served by the losers', the females.

But to everyone, something still was unsolved and that was...

...why had everyone fought harder than before?

* * *

Surprise, I'm early! Yes I finished early.  
Okay this wasn't such a hard thing to write as I imagined but because of my practice with History Unwritten, this chapter wasn't much a challenge.  
Some things can be questioned and I will explain in the epilogue and I hope you keep reading till then!

Also, why did they fight so hard? Well the answer is in a certain legends Pokedex, which one is it? Whoever figures it gets a cookie! Or maybe something else...

Note that if the certain legend wasn't here, the girls probably would've won once again, irony times two.

-Silver the Flygon


	4. Epilogue

The night dictated peace, although in the Hall of Origin, that peace is a massive amount of flushing as the males were all hurriedly using the bathroom because of a certain thing that happened...

* * *

**1 hour earlier...**

"Hey you girls' done getting everything set up, us boys' want to be served now~~."

As the females had lost the fight by default, the males' (including the ones that didn't fight) get to choose what the losers' do for them.

Usually the females pick to give the boys' a 'makeover' but they hadn't won. The males had opted that the females make a luxury meal for the lot of them and that they also become the waiters' for it.

Naturally this angered all the females but rules are rules...

...Though one of them had a good idea.

Celebi introduced the females to a pill known as a laxative and told them that in the entree course, she was going to slip one for each of them and told them all to watch what happens minutes after.

The couple of them who didn't know what a laxative is, were told to wait and see.

Then the entree course came up, food eaten, and then came the urge to use the bathroom for all the males' present.

{|}{|}{|}

As this was all happening, down in Grand Lake, two legends were on a date.

Really though, only one of them calls it a date; the other calls it pure torture.

"Come on Arcy, I know you'll love this!" Said a male teen with jet-black hair, a black overcoat with golden highlights covering greyish pants and a black shirt with grey strips. On his feet were greyish work-boots. This was Giratina's human form.

"Ughh... Gira, you really think I'll like this?" A female teen with pure white hair, a white overcoat with golden highlights over light cream colored pants with a whiteish-grey shirt. She had on plain sneakers. This was Arceus's human form.

"At the end of all this yeah." _'And that's only because this'll end.'_

"Well don't hold your breath, I got us seats at the Seven Star Restaurant, just try it and we'll see if we match." He pleaded with his forced date.

"Fine, but I will hold _your_ breath if you even dare to hold my hands."

"Threat acknowledged, let's go!" He called, motioning to enter the restaurant, the start of what is being called torture for Arceus.

{|}{|}{|}

In a certain room, two legends were focused on beating each in a game of wit, reflex, strategy and speed.

"Hah! I beat you again, I told you Yoshi is the best character ever!"

"Very funny Mew, this is only the second match."

...Or really, Azelf and Mew were playing SSBB and Mew had won twice, proving Yoshi is the ultimate character.

"Yeah well... well... uhh... let's go again! Pick your favorite this time, not character's you think are stronger than Yoshi!"

"Fine, I pick Lucario."

"Your on!"

And once more, the duo played again. This went for several hours until both of them fell asleep while clearing the main story.

* * *

The day has ended and the world can go to sleep knowing that the legends that make it go round are still sane is some way.

Of course, for some (a.k.a Arceus and Giratina) the day has not ended but the outcome of their said date is up for you to decide.

Next time...

* * *

And that's that. The end.

Wow this feels like a major accomplishment, finishing a story. And before you complain, I don't have a lot of ideas for this epilogue so I'm sorry it's short.

Anyways, do you think that "Arcy" liked her date by the end of it or kicked Giratina out a window halfway through?

Tell me what you think or vote and I might make a one-shot of the event.

**_Note: _Vote on my profile to tell me what kind of sequel you want!**

Ciao for now...

- Silver the Flygon


End file.
